


Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 : ChisaKanon Headcanons

by SookieWrites



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, Different Band AU, F/F, Headcanon, Sick Character, Spring, instrument swap, lounge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/pseuds/SookieWrites
Summary: ChisaKanon headcanons for Bandori Rarepair Week 2020! At first, they were posted on Twitter from June 1st to June 6th
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1 : Spring

Kanon has a very special relationship with spring. To her, springs means the beginning of the warm, and of the joy. Since Chisato is not the biggest fan of winter and cold times, she likes to hang out and spend time with Kanon. Their favorite activities are flower viewing, shopping, and resting in the centers of meadows.


	2. Day 2 : Sick Day

When Kanon and Chisato get sick, they like to send messages to each other, along with the other members of their respective groups. Kanon rarely gets sore throat, while Chisato is more exposed to it.


	3. Different Band AU

Chisato and Kanon exchange their bands for one day!   
As a fan of pastel colors, Kanon really loves Pastel Palette's aesthetic. Despite the fact she thinks she is a less good drummer than Maya, she really enjoyed this experience. Meanwhile all of that, Chisato found the Hello Happy World's aesthetic a little bit weird at a first look. But she played the bass like she would play being in Pastel Palettes and she enjoyed too! Chisato has a very good relationship with Kaoru, and Kanon has with Aya.


	4. Day 4 : Instrument Swap

Kanon noticed that bass is not an instrument made for her. Her fingers slide on the strings, and she shakes a little. She is definitly more comfortable with drums. As for Chisato, she enjoyed her drums experience! Even if she definitly prefer the bass. She finds that beating the drums is funny.


	5. Day 5 : Lounge

Kanon and Chisato love finding their friends at lounge! Kanon is a little bit shy when finding a lot of people, but fortunately, she has Chisato and her bandmates with her. Chisato is not talking with everyone, but sometimes she sits at any table with a cup of tea. Kanon joins her, and suddenly her heart starts to beat faster and faster.


	6. Day 6 : Coffee Shop AU

Since Kanon is a part time worker, she knows a lot about food! Chisato is always impressed by Kanon's perfomances. Kanon is too shy for being the waitress, so she makes coffee and a lot of sweets. So, Chisato is the other one.


End file.
